


Lotus Flower Bomb

by daddyoungho



Series: hide and freak with me [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 12am ideas ohoho, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Gang Violence, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Master/Servant, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Romance, Smut, Tattoos, Tigers, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, johnny is a gentle giant lol, johnten are whipped for each other, ten is also kinda scary, ten is just a cute little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyoungho/pseuds/daddyoungho
Summary: The sun hadn’t even risen yet, the moon filtered in the huge panel window of the bathroom, bathing Ten’s pixie-like features in soft blue and outlining all his curves and edges beautifully. He gently wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck and presses soft kisses along his jaw and all over his neck, reveling in his lover’s addictive and intoxicating scent. Johnny hums appreciatively as his large hands wrap around Ten’s slim waist, he could feel the warmth of his hand through his robe and he continues his soft kisses until he lands one on Johnny’s heart-shaped lips.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> a two-part kind of thing, the real smut is probably on the second part, i got WAY too indulged in writing this but i love the result of it either way.

Johnny sighs as he rolls his head, hearing the satisfying cracks with a soft groan of content. His eyes open again and he’s not surprised to see another figure walk in silently, much like a cat, as their eyes flit across his tall figure curiously.

“Why don’t you sleep more, doll?” He starts to button his shirt while taking his time.

It was so early in the morning and despite Ten’s tendency to oversleep and complain about lack of sleep- he was never quite in the middle- he always woke up whenever Johnny did. It was like he was hardwired to run on two sleep schedules, which still surprises Johnny after all their years of being together. Ten slinks between Johnny and the long bathroom counter, Johnny’s necessary accessories were laid neatly along the counter except for the spot right in front of him.

Ten looks up at him, leaving his question hanging as Johnny instinctively lifts him to sit right in front of him. Johnny watches him in silent awe, his face soft and bare as he always woke in the morning, the only thing that kept his form covered was one of the many intricately designed silk robes that Johnny loves to dress him in. The one he wore was black and had a red phoenix sprawled across his back, the fire trickling along his sleeves in an intricate manner, complementing his black hair. It’s loosely tied and wrapped around his petite form and showed his slightly toned but soft figure, and he thinks he looks so perfect like that.

Ten kisses up Johnny’s beautifully inked torso as he buttons up his dress shirt, taking the tie that was neatly folded beside him and leaning close to wrap it below his collar, tying it perfectly with his lithe fingers that Johnny loved to kiss and hold. As much as he’d love to pop his buttons and ravage him, Johnny would probably punish him for being so reckless.

The older man only watched his beautiful boyfriend in interest, taking in his features intently as if to burn it in his memory forever.

“Ten, I’ll be having visitors around tonight. The conference is at 3 pm today with the others. Be on your best behavior today, hm?”

Ten only hums as he picks up the small, decorated pins on the counter, each resembling a rank that Johnny- his keeper and lover- earned as the magnate and head of the largest weapons dealer in the western hemisphere. Not only was he the decorated young CEO, but also the primary source of illegal trading in the black market, Johnny struck deals with large organizations whether it be terrorists or government groups to lend or sell his top-grade weaponry and technology to them. Anyone who dared to sell him out or deceive him would be silenced in a heartbeat, privately and in Johnny’s own eyes.

He made sure to eliminate anyone who dared to disrespect him.

Ten reaches around his neck to finally fix his collar, he looks up at him with his curious almond-shaped eyes and Johnny’s gaze turns soft as he cups his cheek affectionately. Ten drops his arms and his silk robe loosens a bit to reveal his milky shoulders and back, showing the red-inked, complex calligraphy and tattoo of a tiger intertwined with a viper along his upper back and wrapping around his upper arms. A representation of Ten’s character and status as opposed to the twin dragons inked all over Johnny’s torso, back and down to his wrists.

Ten leans into his touch but doesn’t make any moves to get closer to him, he knows that Johnny is particular about him getting too touchy on his busy days.

“Ten. It’s ok, I’ll be gone for a little while, we can take our time.”

The sun hadn’t even risen yet, the moon filtered in the huge panel window of the bathroom, bathing Ten’s pixie-like features in soft blue and outlining all his curves and edges beautifully. He gently wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck and presses soft kisses along his jaw and all over his neck, reveling in his lover’s addictive and intoxicating scent. Johnny hums appreciatively as his large hands wrap around Ten’s slim waist, he could feel the warmth of his hand through his robe and he continues his soft kisses until he lands one on Johnny’s heart-shaped lips.

Johnny pulls the smaller man closer by the waist, wrapping his legs loosely around his hips as he returns the kiss a bit longer and with less restraint, tilting his head in a slow and lazy kiss, occasionally nipping on the younger man’s lip fondly. He laid ground rules with Ten and he was more than alright with obliging to it, as he felt the need to listen to Johnny anyways, he very rarely stepped out of bounds as he cherished Johnny’s attention whenever he could. He was mostly busy with his foreign affair deals and cases, signing risky deals and attending conferences a few times a month, these were the times that Ten realized he really more than loved the man for his hard work, driven nature and most of all Johnny’s unending love for him.

Johnny takes his time to cherish the beautiful man in front of him, making him tilt his head back to leave soft kisses as he had done to him earlier, except he lingered a bit longer at some spots. Leaving light bites all over his smooth skin, Johnny kisses his collarbone as he trails his lips back up to the patch of skin where the end of his jaw and neck met, he lingers there particularly longer than any spot and harshly bites and sucks on the skin.

Ten moans softly in his ear, his hands were careful not to tousle Johnny’s hair, but as usual, it seems Johnny had already read his mind.

“It’s alright baby, I told you we have time.”

“Yes… Johnny.”

He speaks gently against his skin before latching his lips on that area of his neck again. Ten gasps as Johnny seems to surround the mark with more hickeys and his cognitive abilities dissipate at the hazy feeling it sent throughout his nerves. It seemed that Johnny woke up excessively early that day, seeing as he had enough time to pleasure his beautiful doll with a few fingers and his mouth that morning, before attending the important conference he mentioned to him.

Ten is now smiling more in content as he pranced around their huge room to change his clothes into something a bit more proper in Johnny’s domain outside the bedroom. It was a black mesh top, slightly cropped to show his flat and toned stomach, he went for wearing loose shorts that matched his top. Johnny watched him from the corner of his eye as he refixed the heavy gold watch around his wrist, pulling his folded sleeves down to cover his inked arms that Ten loved to trace and touch so much. Ten’s clothes looked traditional as he shrugged on another one of the silken robes given to him, he looked somewhat like a modern male geisha that was reserved only for Johnny to appreciate.

Johnny nears Ten from behind and the shorter male turns around gracefully, his soft fingers reach to caress Johnny’s cheek before standing on his toes to press an endearing kiss on those heart-shaped lips, he smiles in content.

“I love you.”

“I love you more, Ten baby.” Johnny plants a kiss on his forehead.

-  
He strode towards the conference room, eyes blank and still as two men flanked him, his gait oozed the utmost confidence and an intimidating aura that had the security guards at each door bowing their heads down out of respect. Johnny simply commanded that aura without demanding it and it made him such an admirable and powerful figure wherever he went. The doors were opened for him and the other suited men around the table stood up in unison at his arrival, Johnny nods once and they sit. Again, his sharp eyes flit towards the colorfully stained glass window that shed light over the round conference table, his beautiful Ten is perched in a relaxed manner on the grand window sill- silent and observant as ever- he only spoke a lot when he was alone with Johnny and it required great extremes to make him talk even when he was directly spoken to. Anyone who heard his voice, although soft and seductive with his profound Thai accent, he could see how it made their veins squeeze tightly and their blood freeze. 

Johnny’s presence exuded authority while Ten oozed an air of irrational fear to any person around him.

Even Johnny found it an interesting trait, Ten was quite the talkative fiery little thing around him on a regular day. But he’d be as silent as a cat whenever there was anyone besides Johnny around him, and Johnny found that he loved that a lot. He sat at the one empty seat at the head of the table, calling the conference on as he flicked on the tablet for the first document.

“Gentlemen, I personally welcome you to the Seo Manor. I am going to be leading today’s meeting, Johnny Seo, CEO and Head of Foreign Affairs of Limitless Corporation.”

Ten smiles to himself as Johnny repeats the same formal introduction each time he led a meeting, knowing that the same Johnny Seo was also the love of his life and endearing master. He fiddles with the sharp ends of the nekode on his fingers before pushing them back in his thigh holster. He looks towards the men who look at Johnny then at the provided screens built in the table, with undivided attention, Ten’s eyes narrow only for a millisecond as he silently gets off the sill, landing on his bare feet. His silken robe brushing his ankles as he gracefully walks beside Johnny, his voice was sharp and words to the point as he discussed the status of the weapons trade and cross-examining it with his financial records that connected to the various figureheads who sat at the table with him.

Ten recalled the important faces that sat closer to Johnny, from the closest to the farthest was Yuta Nakamoto; the Head of the Japanese Operations Intelligence Sector as well as the son of the Yakuza’s leader, Jaehyun Jung; Treasurer of the White Tigers of the West and managed the flow of drug trade across the United States, Kun Qian; grandson of the Republic of China’s Prime Minister and managed the trading ports of each organization then Taeyong Lee; South Korea’s version of “Iron Man” who developed top-grade computing technology and is responsible for the flow of information scattered across the globe. All of them had high statuses and difficult jobs, Ten thinks, but all were also just as dangerous and could be a threat to each other- to Johnny- which is what concerned Ten the most during his meetings.

He was very rarely too absorbed in his business proceedings, but today, Ten felt especially skittish and Johnny seems to acknowledge that by gently touching his cheek as he cuddles up to Johnny’s lap. Ten keeps his eyes curious but sharply trained on each person at the table. His eyes particularly flit over Yuta, his sitting position seemed different, his arm wasn’t relaxed and fingers not interlaced over the table as he always did for the last six years. Ten leans into Johnny’s touch as he slowly lifts himself on his lap, Johnny could care less as this was one of the things he allowed Ten to do. He loved to see the envious and lust-filled eyes raking all over Ten’s lithe and beautiful form without being able to touch or get near, it further propelled Johnny’s ego as he silently dared them with his eyes to even try and touch the beautiful man perched on his powerful throne- which was Johnny’s lap.

“Jung and Nakamoto, eyes on me, not my doll.” Johnny suddenly grits out before he carried on to the topic as if it didn’t happen.

Ten giggles silently to himself as he shifts comfortably to slightly straddle Johnny, a section of the robe slips to reveal his right thigh, inked with a red lotus and lacey black straps adorning the limb. He thinks he hears the inaudible gulps of the men surrounding the table, he leans his cheek on Johnny’s broad chest and peeks with one eye at the curious ones staring back at him. He finds Jaehyun and Yuta eyeing him again, he blinks slowly as he observes Yuta, licking his lip experimentally to get a rise out of him. Yuta’s big eyes don’t change except for the subtle smirk tugging at the corner of his lip.

Ten was right in his hunch, not only was it Yuta but also Jaehyun. Any other day, they wouldn’t give Ten a second of their attention, but today was different. Ten inhales slowly before he resorts to peppering soft kisses along Johnny’s exposed neck out of boredom, all the business talk was endlessly droning in and out of his ears and all he wanted was to finally get to the spice of the night. Ten felt something coming and his gut churned at the thrill of it, as morbid as it sounded, his apparent bloodlust was begging to be fed before the end of the meeting. Johnny remained composed and immovable despite his ministrations and Ten found that the most fascinating thing about him, in the sheets he was just so expressive, touchy and demanding- anywhere else he wouldn’t pay Ten any mind except for the occasional acknowledged touches. He sucks a hickey right above the base of his neck and Ten hums in satisfaction as he licks it, he rests his cheek on Johnny’s chest again, eyeing Jaehyun this time around.

His broad shoulders were slightly tense, Ten noted, fingers slightly twitching as he occasionally adjusted his tie. Ten’s eyes narrow, something changes in the air and he quickly but gracefully slides off Johnny’s lap to subtly examine his environment like the prowling tiger etched on his skin. His bare feet not making a single noise as he pads fluidly around the table. Ten slightly moves his robe, feeling some eyes on him again as it exposes his inked thigh, he slips a long needle in his grasp as he rounds the left side again. Pupils dilating as he marks his target from behind Johnny, his hand flicks swiftly to land two needles; one on the junction of Yuta’s right elbow and one at Jaehyun’s neck. The table suddenly goes silent, Johnny only watches without words and Ten takes that as a signal as he lands another needle at Jaehyun’s pec.

Jaehyun’s head and shoulders are stuck still, while Yuta’s arm is forced still. The needle’s hit pressure points on their bodies and temporary disabled any movements until Ten took them out himself. If they tried to, they could potentially disable the muscles at work. Ten’s eyes are now slightly narrowed, icy and deadly as he rounds his way behind Jaehyun, leaning close to his neck as his fingers slip past his collar, feeling his hot skin before feeling a tiny sliver of metal attached across his shoulder- a listening device. Ten suddenly feels irritated and his nose crinkles just very slightly as he yanks at the device, dropping it with disgust at the table. He tucks his fingers in the slits of his thigh holster and slips the nekodes on his fingertips, fiercely crushing the wired device on the cherrywood table before he goes over to the Japanese man and twists his frozen wrist awkwardly- prompting a hiss from Yuta- taking the smaller needles tucked under the Japanese man’s sleeve and jabbing them in each of his five appendages. Yuta grits his teeth through the fire coursing back and forth in his arm as a result of Ten’s actions.

“How could you come here with such disgusting intentions. You’re lucky my Master hasn’t fed you to my tigers yet, my Kiet would love to have a chunk of you.” Ten grits out sadistically before hissing lowly in Thai, ”Maybe I’ll feed you to my Kiet later.”

Yes, Ten indeed had tigers of his own, something Ten personally requested a few birthdays ago because he ached for something that belonged to his home, Thailand. He spent three years in the Buddhist temple to raise tigers of his own before Ten finally came back to Johnny with two fiercely loyal tigers by his side. It spooked Johnny for the first year or so, he knew humans were no match against such strong wild animals, but it took him just as long to get used to the two new additions to his organization- namely Kiet and Ukrit- who also executed a fair amount of gossiping rats in his domain.

Johnny merely watches as Ten releases his wrath on Jaehyun and Yuta, he had already known that the two were planning something away from Johnny’s eyes. His intel showed their fluctuations in money intake and location markers, it was something out of the ordinary and Johnny was more than obliged to see his hidden card acting out. No one expected Johnny’s beautiful Thai doll to suddenly pounce, he took joy in it as he watched with a proud smirk adorning his features.

“-and you. Master Seo helped your excuse of a company from shambles, what’s your deal, backstabbing cockroach? You are still the scum of humanity from all those years ago.” Ten hisses at Jaehyun, grinning as he breathes hotly over his ear, “I should feed you to Ukrit, she loves chewing ones that smell like fear.”

He leans away from Jaehyun and watches as a shudder runs down Yuta’s spine, his gaze fell sharp on the two as his nekodes rake over the leather on their seats. The conference table is still stunned in silence as they watch Ten saunter towards Johnny with a predatory glaze over the two ruffled men.

Ten leans beside Johnny’s ear, purposely asking aloud in that smooth and seductive voice that Johnny loved so much.

“Master Seo? What do you wanna do about the two rats? I’m feeling a little… merciless, tonight.” He purrs as he nips on his ear and Johnny smirks as he holds Ten by his chin, turning to press a promising kiss on his lips.

“Whatever you want, baby doll, let me deal with them first, hm?”

Ten bites his lip before he kisses Johnny feverishly for a few seconds, not caring if anyone watched. Anyone who dared to mess with Johnny, was to suffer in front of his own eyes, even better if more eyes saw the dire consequences. Johnny sits back and holds about that regal air around him, he taps his finger twice on the table and four men enter the room to take away the Jaehyun and Yuta. All the while, Yuta is glaring daggers at Ten while Jaehyun avoided the two’s eyes at all costs. Ten turns his head away in a sassy manner, his icy gaze still scanning the table of shocked men, now fully straddling Johnny as his lethal nekode fingertips fondly drag along the taller man’s side.

“Before I conclude this conference...” Ten smiles at those words, knowing well that Johnny had at least 15 minutes left before he could take his attention again.

Ten entertains himself by continuing his light ministrations, pressing more kisses all over his master’s neck and nipping lightly. He catches his earlobe between his teeth and nips fervently, carelessly shifting slightly on his lap, his robe slips from his shoulders and reveals the red viper wrapped around his arm that was further concealed by his mesh shirt, but still see-through enough to make out the rest of the shape. Johnny’s hand lowers to cradle Ten’s ass unabashed and the latter hums softly in delight as he does.

“-If anyone has anything else to say, do so now or forever hold your peace.”

For the fourth time that evening, Ten says something again in the presence of the conference.

“Don’t tread by the tiger’s den, gentlemen.”

Words smooth and dripping with venom, Ten’s eyes scan every face around him before he entertains himself with Johnny’s presence.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to what most would think, Ten wasn’t just a toy to Johnny. Yes, he was pretty and unequivocally the best lay that Johnny has ever had- but he was way beyond that. He was a gem, the most priceless piece of art in Johnny’s eyes, he loved him from depths of hell and back without a doubt.

Ten lingers at the conference door’s exit, sharply eyeing each person as they leave, lightly teething at the sharp nekodes on his fingertips doing so. His gaze was ominous and predatory before falling soft and curious when Johnny comes into view, he glances once and curls his fingers, which prompts the smaller to fondly attach himself to Johnny’s side with Johnny’s palm safely over Ten’s lower back. Ten’s eyes sparkle as he spots a familiar doorway and he lightly pats Johnny’s arm to signal his leave, the taller man smiles fondly as Ten disappears past the sliding doors while he keeps going towards his destination to his formal gallery.

 

Fresh food and various drinks are neatly set up on the large buffet-like table, the various men indulge themselves as Johnny welcomes them yet again. The gallery is huge, a minimalist-modern with a dash of traditional oriental feng-shui. At the end of the room is a glass viewing wall that led to a colorful and sprawling Chinese garden, another one of Ten’s wholehearted request as he missed the natural air of his home during his residence with Johnny. The men ogle the food and environment alike and Johnny takes a glass of light champagne as he nears the viewing glass, his eyes scan the verdant greenery before he spots movement behind the pergola, he recognizes Kiet as she shows herself. Uninterested in the humans behind the glass as she perches on a rock beside the man-made pond, a small smile tugs at Johnny’s lips as he sips his champagne, Ten appears from the opposite side with Ukrit closely bounding behind him.

 

“He wasn’t joking, wasn’t he?” Johnny turns to look beside him, Kun Qian is staring at the two tigers in a fascinated reverie as they interact with Ten beyond the glass.

 

Kun was one of Johnny’s closer friends besides Taeyong, even Ten liked his presence and Johnny often invited him to his annual gatherings so Ten could ask about how his homeland was boding.

 

“Since when did you guys uh… adopt big babies? Ten has never told me about them.”

 

Johnny fondly stares back at the three on the other side of the glass as he replies, “Five years now since Kiet and Ukrit became a part of the family, Chittaphon misses his home a lot, but he always insists that it’s alright that he doesn’t get to go home as often.”

 

Johnny quietly refers to Ten by his real name as his eyes take in that familiar baby smile on his face as they make eye contact, Ukrit being the ever playful one as Ten tries not to get crushed by the huge cat. Ten says something that Johnny can’t understand, taking Kiet’s attention as the three bound away from view once again.

 

Kun’s eyes almost reflect with his sad smile, “He’s been boding well for the last few years? It must be hard for him to be torn by two homes...”

 

The taller nods, watching Ten come back around with the two adult tigers close by, he makes eye contact with Johnny again and his eyes are mischievous this time around. Johnny knows that look all too well, he wants to take one of the tigers in the gallery just to scare the living daylights out of his guests, Johnny doesn’t allow it this time around as he only raises a brow in challenge.

 

“Yeah. He’s more open though, he never misses my waking times no matter how deadbeat tired he gets.”

 

Contrary to what most would think, Ten wasn’t just a toy to Johnny. Yes, he was pretty and unequivocally the best lay that Johnny has ever had- but he was way beyond that. He was a gem, the most priceless piece of art in Johnny’s eyes, he loved him from depths of hell and back without a doubt. Ten was also his consort, the hidden card that no one knew about, Ten and his Tigers were responsible for executing the people who wanted to snuff Johnny out- and he was pretty damn good at doing it. He had his own agendas from time to time and would usually disappear between three hours and a week at the longest. Each time he’d come home giving Johnny more love and care for the amount of time he’d miss with the taller man.

 

Ten was raised in a strict household and was a model son, raised to be the head of the family and was taught how to use various weapons, Muay Thai, Krav Maga, and Jiu-Jitsu. Johnny, on the other hand, tapped into the western style of fighting. Mixed Martial Arts, Boxing, and Hapkido; their occasional spars didn’t always end the same, sometimes tying, sometimes Ten or Johnny prevailed, other times it would turn into relieving the sexual tension from all the close contact.

 

“Is that why he requested to have the Tiger Temple rebuilt? I heard from the officials there that it’s bringing in more money and funding for saving the tigers.”

 

“That’s Chittaphon for you, always caring about everyone else- even wild cats- before himself. I love him too much and it’s unhealthy sometimes Kun, how did I even live before he showed up?”

 

Kun chuckles and shakes his head as he watches Ten, waving two fingers at him in acknowledgment.

 

“You sound thirteen, Youngho. He’s definitely a keeper.” Kun winks cheekily.

 

Johnny raises an eyebrow at him, picking up his hint before he shakes his head with a light snort, “Never in a million years, Qian.”

 

Kun walks off to talk to the other businessmen and on cue, Ten appears from the one of the gallery’s other doors and happily walks towards him. His robes flutter as he stands right in front of Johnny, hands lightly grasping the lapels of his suit as he tiptoes to press a kiss at the corner of his favorite heart-shaped lips. Johnny’s hand rests at his waist as he drinks the rest of his champagne, pressing another kiss on the smaller man’s lips then to his ear.

 

“I won’t be long baby. You can go ahead.” He breathes and nips the shell of his ear once, eliciting a light shudder from Ten.

 

He pulls away and before Ten fully skitters away, Johnny manages to land a firm smack on his ass, Ten turns his head to playfully glare at him before slipping away silently.

 

-

 

Ten sighs as he slips on the same robe he wore earlier in the morning with loose short shorts, the huge bathroom is clad in steam and it dissipates as he dries his hair and leans closer to the mirror. A soft almost inaudible click sounds in the silent bathroom and amidst drying his hair, he quickly grabs the razor on the counter and turns around. A sly grin spreads on his features as large hands trap him on the counter.

 

“You gonna shave me or cut my neck open?”

 

Johnny’s deep laugh echoes and Ten carelessly tosses the said item in the sink as he stands a bit on his toes to get closer, Johnny pulls the small towel away from his head and does the same, he tilts his head and leans to slowly inhale Ten’s neck. A pleasant hum resonates from his throat as a hand reaches up to tilt his head back.

 

“You saved me out there, baby.” He proceeds to press soft kisses on his milky neck, “You deserve a little something, don’t you agree?”

 

And Ten giggles softly in response, such a beautiful tinkling sound in Johnny’s ears as he too catches that smile that he could already hear forming on his lips. He grips Ten at the curve of his ass and he automatically jumps up as he lifts him onto the counter then Johnny finally gets to kiss the breath out of him. He inhales softly, hands roaming Ten’s body and past his robe to feel the hot and pliant skin, burning under his fingertips. He tugs on Ten’s lower lip, prompting the kiss to become messy as their tongues danced, teeth clashed, pressing their lips impossibly closer as the need to get for more contact manifests itself in a soft growl from Johnny.

 

His fingers trail up and tweak at Ten’s nipple, eliciting a soft moan from the smaller as he breathes out heavily against his lips. Johnny smirks and parts from his swollen lips, kissing his way down his chest and roughly pulling him around his hips as he leaves dark love bites all over the porcelain skin before swirling his tongue around his nipples. Ten’s back arches as his moans bounce along the walls, fingers tousling Johnny’s soft locks as the sounds go straight to Johnny’s hardening cock.

 

“J-Johnny wait...”

 

Johnny slowly parts from the delicious skin and looks at Ten adoringly, “Yes, baby?”

 

Ten’s fingers trace downwards to tug at Johnny’s belt, he smiles cutely as if his intention as just as innocent.

 

“I miss having you in my mouth, Johnny.”

 

He purrs in Johnny’s ear and undoubtedly the hairs on the back of his neck stand at how attractive his bluntness is, Ten palms at his cock straining against his pants and Johnny watches him intently as lust glazes his eyes, lip caught between his teeth and Ten suddenly whines when Johnny doesn’t move yet.

 

“Johnny....” He pouts.

 

“Don’t fret baby.”

 

Johnny presses a kiss on his temple before they swap positions, Johnny leaning against the counter as Ten sinks to his knees without hesitation. His mouth waters as he yanks Johnny’s belt off, unzipping his pants and pulling the waistband down to watch his cock spring free, precum already oozing from the tip and looking hard and delectable to Ten.

 

“Oh...” Ten moans softly at the sight and Johnny is mesmerized as always, fingers weaving through his hair out of habit.

 

He watches Ten slowly darts his tongue out to lick the precum, pressing his lips on the head of his cock and spitting messily. He spreads it with his hands and Johnny hisses at the sensation, almost losing breath as he feels Ten’s warm lips wrap around his throbbing cock. Johnny reaches to caress his raven locks, sighing and moaning softly as he urges Ten carefully. Ten is taking his time, that cute innocent smile tugging at his lips even as he sinfully makes his cock disappear past his lips, Johnny is helplessly dizzy at the overwhelming feeling of his throat swallowing around his cock.

 

“Fuck, baby. Taking my cock so well.” He praises as he watches with bated breath, biting his lip gently as Ten steadily bobs his head.

 

He slowly pulls off, hollowing his cheeks and stroking his cock with his hand, spreading the saliva graciously. He smiles up at Johnny, that twinkling in his eyes coming back again, making him look impossibly beautiful, sinful and slutty all the same time.

 

“Hnn you taste so good, so hot, so hard Johnny.” He purrs seductively.

 

Johnny’s knees feel weak and his hand comes back to direct Ten’s lips back to his neglected cock, to which he happily obliged. He guides his head to a steady bopping motion before shallowly moving his hips along, Ten takes it like the pro he is, so good at swallowing Johnny’s luscious cock as he relaxes his throat, jaw slack as spit and precum mix to drip at the corners of his mouth and lower lip. He grunts when he feels pressure and shortly pulls Ten away and fuck, the sight is just so amazing to him as spit connects his swollen lips to his cock. Ten looks at him with glassy half-lidded eyes, lazily smiling as he strains his neck to press one last kiss on it.

 

“Oh my god Ten, you’re such a slut for that.”

 

And he just giggles like a little shit, “I know. And I am, only for you though.”

 

He forces Ten up by his hair before ravaging his lips once again and Ten takes the initiative of yanking at Johnny’s tie loose, almost popping off the buttons on his dress shirt as his fingers itched to feel his lover’s taut and inked torso. Johnny pushes the robe off his shoulders to do just the same, both still amazed by the stories that their tattoos told each other; stories of their love coming to be, stories of all the hardships they faced, stories of them making love to each other, stories that resulted in having hot and raw sex out of all of it. After a bit of giggling and moving around, Johnny is half naked as he carries a giggly Ten over his shoulder and gently dropping him on their bed. He settles between his legs as he lays open for Johnny, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close for another heated makeout session. He traces down the love bites littered along Ten’s skin, indulging himself in his vanilla scent as he kisses down his milky stomach, nipping here and there before his hand pushes his knees up to treat his thighs all the same.

 

He just loved Ten so damn much, he could lay there all day and kiss every part of his skin just for the hell of it, and he’d be lying if he said it wouldn’t happen. Johnny tugs down his loose shorts and grins as he takes in the sight, Ten flushed and hard, gasping and moaning needily before Johnny could even unleash his wrath on him.

 

“Ten you’re so, so, so beautiful. I hope you know that.”

 

Ten only smiles breathlessly as a slight pink settles on his cheeks.

 

He moves up to press a sweet kiss on his lips before his fingers trace over it, urging his lips apart and Ten has no problem sucking and coating Johnny’s fingers. Johnny groans, he could cum right there and then, but he briefly pulls his fingers to slot himself between his legs again. Circling his slick fingertip over his quivering entrance, Johnny watches as he whines softly at such a light touch before he penetrates him for the second time that day. Ten gasps and grasps at the sheets, releasing a drawled out moan as another finger is easily added to curl and stretch him. Johnny is entranced, enthralled by his face contorting in pleasure. It doesn’t take long for him to get used to three fingers, his hips are lifting slightly to push back and Johnny presses him down to stop his movements.

 

“Johnny noooo...” He pouts again and whines as if he wasn’t laying there looking so delectable and sinful just now.

 

“Be patient baby. You’ll feel my cock soon, hm?”

 

He only nods as Johnny quickens his fingers, his other hand stroking Ten at the same pace and reducing the beautiful man to writhing and whining mess. Before Ten can press any further, he slowly comes to a stop to remove his fingers and Ten’s hands are flying towards the pillows, looking for that little tube that seemed to go missing all of a sudden. He groans in frustration before finally feeling the cold tube on his fingertips, shakily sitting up to manage it himself. Ten clicks it open and spreads the lube all over his fingers before lathering it over Johnny’s waiting cock. Johnny is stroking Ten’s cheek with admirable softness before he hisses at the cold feeling of the lube around his cock, he shifts on his knees, Ten is set on getting what he deserved today as he moves on all fours.

 

Johnny groans as he squeezes and parts his ass cheeks, landing a firm slap on each to watch Ten shudder and moan in delight, his halves looking pleasantly red and bright. He runs his cock over his hole, smiling at how it easily slotted the very tip before gently pressing Ten’s back down to arch as he pushes his cock in, hissing at the heat of his walls. He slowly sinks to the hilt, groaning at the tightness  and Ten is moaning from him just being inside and his words are muffled on the sheets- Johnny had to hold back a soft laugh as he hears telltale cursing in Thai at the pleasure. He thrusts shallowly and Ten becomes frustrated for the first time that night as he settles on his elbows, rolling his hips back and forth to compensate for the lack of movement. He continues for a few minutes until he feels a hand grip at his neck and pressing him against the mattress, laying his cheek to the side as he looks at back Johnny. He feels lightheaded and dizzy as Johnny leans down, hips still as the grip around his neck tightens so very slowly.

 

“Eager aren’t you, doll? Did I tell you to move? Keep your pretty ass still or I’ll be the only one cumming tonight.”

 

And Ten thinks to himself as he shudders in excitement at his demanding tone, that maybe it doesn’t sound so bad because he’d love to indulge himself as Johnny’s cum dump. He was at Johnny’s mercy and the thought hypnotized him each time, his mind swimming in the love and lust, turning his thoughts into incoherent mush.

 

“Johnny... M-Master, I’m sorry, I just wanna feel your cock really badly.” He manages to squeak out.

 

Johnny smiles appreciatively as he lets go of his neck, his gut churning in response to the lewd moan that slips past Ten’s lips- almost a yell that would put any porn star to shame. He gives his ass another firm smack, followed by another, then another, almost losing count as Ten drools and whimpers at the mix of pain and pleasure stinging his skin.

 

“You know that I love you a lot, right baby?” He rasps as he leans close, nipping at the shell of his ear.

 

Ten nods against the mattress and mutters a soft response, “Y-Yes, I do. I love you a lot too...”

 

His gaze softened as he finally kisses down his back and holding his waist, rocking his hips steadily and keeping Ten tame and soft as he finally receives what he wanted. Even at a slow and steady pace his mind becomes bleary with pleasure that only Johnny could give, he knew all his buttons and weak points, he very rarely becomes bratty unless he was extremely tired or what he can only describe as Johnny-deprived. He continues to thrust and angles his hips a bit differently each time, trying to find the bundle of nerves to reduce Ten to even more of a wreck. He does so in a few thrusts and bites his lip as he watches Ten gasp, eyes rolling back with a string of jumbled curses and moans.

 

“Hngg f-fuck. Johnny please, right there!” He whines and Johnny grunts in response.

 

The grip around his hips feel almost bruising but Ten could care less as Johnny pounds into him with that same angle, brushing his prostate several times to the point that he could cum untouched. His hand sneaks down to touch his cock but Johnny slaps his hand away before doing the same to his ass again, it would probably hurt to sit for the next few hours just from Johnny’s rough loving. Johnny’s thrusts become sloppy along the way, although hard and still pressing Ten farther into the mattress. Reducing him into a mess of moans and endless begging.

 

“Baby, cum for me-” He hisses out.

 

Ten is quick to react at his words, forcing himself properly on all fours as one of Johnny’s hands move up his back to pull him up by his hair and shakily standing him up on his knees, head leaning back on Johnny’s shoulder as the latter mouths at the hot skin of his neck. He whispers sweet nothings in his ear and Ten nods eagerly in his haze of lust, lithe fingers tangled in Johnny’s sweaty locks as he begs for release that Johnny grants as he wraps his hand around Ten’s hard and leaking cock. Stroking it quick and pressing his thumb at the slit, Ten’s moans are so damn loud and shameless and Johnny just takes it all in, not a care in the world even if the whole corporation heard them till four in the morning.

 

“J-Johnny I’m close, fuck so so close- ”

 

Pleasure twists on Ten’s flushed features as a strangled moan leaves his lips, cumming messily on the sheets and Johnny’s fingers and he watches with parted lips, adoring the expression on his lover’s face that only he could bring out. He feels his cock twitch, balls tightening as he quickly pushes Ten down, flipping him easily on his back and lifting a leg over his shoulder as he chases his orgasm. It takes a few more thrusts before he releases inside Ten’s abused hole and burying his face at the crook of his neck, Ten is teary-eyed from the overstimulation as Johnny’s hips roll steadily to ride out his high. He finally stops but doesn’t pull out, both panting heavily and Ten groans as he lets his head go slack on the pillow.

 

“Shit.”

 

Ten musters just enough energy to land a firm smack on his lover’s arm, Johnny slowly pushes himself on his hands to look at Ten with adoration but also with lingering confusion.

 

“There’s no way I’m going to be up tomorrow, Johnny?”

 

“That was the point.” the elder only chuckles softly in his post sex daze, reaching to gently stroke his hair off his sweaty forehead, “I never said I was done though.”

 

Another smack on his arm, but weaker. Johnny only laughs as he eases Ten’s leg off his shoulder.

 

They always did this, despite how tired either of them became, they had enough energy and sex drive like a bull during the night. Unfortunately for Ten, Johnny indulged himself in some alcohol beforehand and that never turns well for the smaller man at times like these.

 

“You smell like wasted Jo Malone and sweat, Johnny, go shower.”

 

He whines as he closes his eyes briefly to take in the peace in the air, but is cut short by none other than Johnny.

 

“Great idea-” Johnny smirks as he pulls out slowly, making Ten flinch in surprise as he moves to carry him over his shoulder again.

 

“Johnny Seo!”

 

Visitors and Ten be damned, Johnny was feeling extremely indulgent tonight and poor Ten is too weak to stop him.

 

“Chittaphon baby, since when did you say no to shower sex?”

 

The evening doesn’t end anytime soon, Ten realizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> i'm kinda (read: ACTUALLY) screaming at myself for ending this. i need a second opinion about whether or not i should really make this a saucy ass plot.
> 
> also,, stay alive my friends, i have another one in the oven and hopefully i'll be able to post it in the next three days.  
> get ready for undergroundracer!johnny ft yuta nakamoto yall


End file.
